In the aforementioned application, there is disclosed a combination microwave and electrically heated oven in which microwave energy is supplied at the bottom of the oven. However, in such an oven, the radiating applicator is beneath the food body being heated so that spillage or other undesirable effects can occur which reduce the efficiency of the cooling system. In addition, if high temperature self-cleaning is used, the radiator must be made of material, such as steel, which will withstand such temperatures.